


Wrath of Beauty

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: After finding an injured Goro, Haru takes it upon herself to take care of him. However, after his release from the hospital, she discovers a new side of him she has never seen before.





	Wrath of Beauty

Haru sat at the end of a bed as she listened for water in the next room to stop running. Her hands crossed over one another, head resting in the palms of hands. She was in such an awkward place.

Two weeks ago, she had found Goro Akechi, bleeding and in a critical condition near the Diet Building in the government district. Her immediate reaction was to call for assistance and have him taken to a hospital. With their leader having been taken home a week prior, she was unsure how to break the news to everyone and how she found him.

To be honest, she was surprised that he survived Shido’s palace. Futaba had made the mention that his life signal was eliminated when gunfire went off. So how in the world did he survive, let alone remain unnoticed until now? Well, when he was coherent enough after he was patched up, Haru asked him and his reply surprised her.

“It turns out when you sacrifice yourself for an important pawn, the powers that be grant pitiful mercy on you.” He gave her that usual bitter smile as if he was fighting back the urge to scream what was truly on his mind, “It took me some time to collect myself from the other side. After all, I not only lost my previous life in Shido’s palace but my mind..wasn’t all there. I’m not sure why I was given a second chance though. I’ve done terrible things. I don’t..” his hands clutched his medical blanket, looking away from her. “..I don’t deserve this.”

Haru reached out to him, placing a hand on his. “What happened in the past is in the past. However…I feel, should you acknowledge your crimes and wish to better yourself, that you would be worthy of redemption. It’s what you do at the end of the day, what you’ve accomplished to make amends, that counts.”

“Haru I – “

She placed a finger to his lips, giving him a small smile. “What you need to focus on now is getting better. Please try to get some rest, okay?”

Haru didn’t give him much of a chance to protest as she kissed his forehead before turning to leave so he could rest. She knew that visiting hours were almost up and she wasn’t family so she couldn’t even remain in the room if she wanted to.

When she left, she had requested that no one knows of his whereabouts other than her, for safety precautions. She also asked if she could be contacted once he was able to be released from the hospital. Thankfully, being an heiress for a major food company had its advantages. They accepted her requests; keeping Goro’s lively hood a secret for now and gave her a call two weeks later. In that time, she managed to get a wardrobe of his old clothes and a few new outfits for him in her home.

The Okumura estate had several spare rooms when her father held grand business parties. So it wouldn’t be too much of a loss if one of the rooms was converted to a bedroom for Goro. When she came to the hospital to come pick him up, he seemed surprised that she would extend the invitation to take him to her home, even if it was a temporary thing.

She made sure to talk to him about how crazy things would be for a while but reassured him that he would be safe in her home.

When they got to her place, he expressed how much he wished he could bathe. Thankfully, she had given him a room that also had a guest bathroom. So, while she showed him his room, she told him that she had some things to take care of and would leave him to shower.

However, as she left his room, her phone rang. On the other end was his doctor who was all too happy to forget to inform Haru that Goro needed to try to keep his blood pressure down or it would have negative effects on his heart. The doctor didn’t give her too many details but she couldn’t exactly ignore it.

Hence, why she was here in his room, waiting on his bed while he showered. When the water stopped, she quickly rose her head, looking towards the bathroom door. She heard a bit of shuffling before he opened the door, wearing nothing more than a white towel wrapped around his waist, hair still dripping down his shoulders from his recent shower.

Goro seemed surprised to see her on his bed, causing him to tighten the towel around him as a faint flush dusted over his cheeks. “Ah – Haru..I didn’t know you were here. Is there something you needed?”

Haru could feel her own cheeks grow a similar shade of pink, if not darker, over her own. She quickly stood up, rubbing her right arm nervously behind her back.

“U-uhum..Well..um..y-your doctor called and they said that you need to be relaxed for a couple weeks before you can do anything that may give you stress. S-so um..” the flush on her cheeks grew darker. “..I was thinking that I could um..give you a massage to help?”

She watched him give her a sober smile, raking a hand through his damp brunet locks, chuckling softly.

“You don’t have to do that. Honestly..you’ve done more than enough for me..more than I deserve..”

Haru smiled a little at him. “Y-you are my guest. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t make my guests happy. Please..lay down.“ He could see that there was no changing her mind. Giving a sigh, Akechi walked further into the room as he laid on the bed.

She watched him reluctantly move to the bed, her cheeks flaring to a darker shade of red. She couldn’t believe that she was doing this.  
Why was she doing this?!

Haru was screaming in the back of her mind, scolding herself for even thinking about wanting to grant this man comfort. But her gentle nature wouldn’t allow her to turn her back completely on him. Embracing her Empress confidant, she took on the motherly role of wanting to ensure his well being improved.  
She waited for him to be settled before climbing up on the bed behind him. Her hands and knees shook as she rested her legs on either side of him. Hands carefully rested on his shoulders. Her hands slowly moved to the base of his neck, brushing past the damp brunet locks. Haru hesitated, swallowing a dry breath.

If she truly wanted revenge for her father, now was the time to do it. Her hands continued to shake. Killing him wouldn’t change what happened, nor would it make her any better. Faint tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She wanted so desperately to make things better but..was she doing the right thing?  
Goro could sense her hesitation as he turned his head a little under her. “Is everything alright?”

“N-no..” She couldn’t force herself to lie to him, not even if she wanted to.  
He gave a sigh, trying to push himself up from under her so he could turn around and face her. She quickly removed her hands from his back and lifted herself up to make room for him. However, when she moved to sit beside him, he halted her movements by placing his hands firmly on her hips. He eased her back onto his lap, looking up at her.

“Something is troubling you. I can tell by that look in your eyes.”  
She quickly brushed the tears away from her eyes, sniffling softly. “I’m so confused with myself..”

He raised a brow at her. “Oh? Care to elaborate or are we going to play a guessing game?” he teased.

She ignored his taunting tone and merely replied. “I..don’t understand why I care for you so much.” Haru flexed her fingers, lips twisted.

“You took away my Father and tried to kill my friends..and me. But..Out of all that bad, I managed to actually better myself. Not only did I form stronger bonds with my friends but...because of the absence of my father, I was spared from a marriage arrangement that would have made my life a living hell. I don’t..I don’t know if I should hate you or thank you..for what you did.”

Her hands tightened, pulling them to her chest. “To be honest, I wanted to keep my hatred for you. I..I didn’t want to forgive you for what you did. Yet, I can’t find the strength in my heart to keep that hatred. You paid for your crimes once and seeing you here, is a reminder that everyone deserves a second chance..no matter how big or small a deed they have done.”

She looks away from him, shifting uncomfortably above him, earning a soft groan from the former detective prince. The noise he made gave her a reminder of how attractive he sounded, making the flush from earlier grow darker.“B-besides...I feel like a bundle of butterflies are fluttering in my stomach when I’m near you. It doesn’t help me think rationally around you and I..am unsure if that’s a good or bad thing.”

He tightens his grip on her hips, cursing himself for only wearing a simple towel to cover himself. Hissing under his breath, he looked up to Haru. “I can understand where you are coming from..and I wouldn’t fault you for hating me. In fact, you have every right to hate me.”

His eyes softened, reaching a hand up to her right cheek to brush away lingering tears in her eye. “But you shouldn’t waste tears on me. I’m not worth it. As it is, I consider myself lucky to even be alive..let alone being welcomed into your home. By all rights, you should have had your revenge when you had the chance.” Akechi chuckles softly. “ You never cease to amaze me with how kind you are. I can’t say that I would have done the same were I in your position..”  
Haru couldn’t help herself from leaning into his hand, placing a hand over her own over his. “I think I’m too nice for my own good sometimes..”

He rolled his eyes, the corner of his lips curving further into an amused grin. “Tell me about it. I doubt you have much of a backbone, now that you’re here alone. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the absence of the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He’s gone home, hasn’t he? That’s a shame. You always had a certain spark in your eye when he was around. Now that he's home, you've lost your confidence, haven't you?"

Haru dropped her hand from his, looking away from him. “That’s..none of your business.” Her body instantly tensed at the mere mention of Joker. He was a man she looked up to, that was for certain.

However, when she learned from Makoto that he was involved with various women, her heart sank. Even though they weren’t involved in any physical way, she still admired him. But to hear that he played with the hearts of so many..she was disappointed. Of course, she had class and didn’t mention it when they took him home.

Still, she sometimes wondered what she even meant to him. Sure they were friends but was she just someone he could pass time with, even if he didn’t think they were something that could be solidified into a true relationship?  
Seeing the look of pain on her face earned a soft chuckle from the male under her.  
“I see...So there was trouble in paradise. That’s a shame. You really don’t have that spark anymore, do you?”

Her eyes narrowed as she took hold of his hands, roughly pinning them over his head. “Don’t you dare ever underestimate me. You’re lucky we aren’t in the Metaverse right now or I would cut you into pieces.”

Haru’s threat didn’t even phase him in the slightest. If anything, it earned a smug smirk from him, allowing her to take control for the moment.  
“On the contrary, Haru-san...I don’t doubt that you could do me harm. You’ve proven yourself to be a capable woman in past. I merely believe that, without Joker, you’ve lost your confidence. Can a single man accomplish something like encouragement to others, even while being out of the picture?”

Her grip on his hands grew tighter, earning a soft moan from him. “ I have plenty of encouragement..thank you very much. ”

“Is that so?” His smug grin grew, “Prove it.”

She bit her bottom lip, unsure how to take his dare. Should she...?

Oh lord. Her heart was beating out of her chest and the feel of butterflies was fluttering rapidly in the pit of her stomach. Her hesitation was noted by the male under her. Before she could decide what to do, he rolled his eyes. Taking hold of her hands through her grip, he used his flexibility to flip them over, pinning her to the bed with her hands pinned over her head.

He leaned down to her ear, whispering softly to her, “Allow me to show you how it’s done..”

“Wha--”

He closed the distance between them, locking lips with her. At first, she protested, reluctant to return the affection. However, as she felt his tongue softly prod at her lips, she couldn’t resist the urge to open her lips wider, groaning softly into him. He kept his left hand over both of her hands, sliding his right down to her cheek. Grasping her flushed face, he could feel how quick her pulse was beating while they kissed.

He dragged on the kiss for several minutes before drawing away from her, wearing the smuggest smirk. Haru found herself breathing heavily, looking up at him. She wasn’t sure to make of the situation. The way he looked down at her made the knots in stomach tighten. She bit her lower lip, looking away from him.  
The inner turmoil caused her to remain speechless. She wasn’t sure what to do about this..about him.

“A-are you done?” she murmured.

She felt him have a slightly firmer grip on her cheek as he forced her to face him. The dangerous look he gave her truly made her wish that he hadn’t turned her.

“That depends on you, Haru. How are you feeling?” , he inquired with a slight grin.

Haru swallowed a dry breath.”Uhum..nervous..anxious..flustered..”

Her reply earned a soft bemused chuckle from him. “That’s common, I suppose, for someone inexperienced.”

He trailed his hand down her neck, over the curve of her breast, then down to her hips as he leaned into her, whispering softly into her ear.”You will learn what it’s like to be empowered soon enough. But first, I think we need to break that shy exterior. You have so much potential, Haru. Such a shame he didn’t see it.”  
His hand slowly dipped down between her legs. He watched her bite her lower lip, muffling her moans.

“Ah-ah..no need to hide it, Haru. Go on and moan. I’d love to hear it from you. From here on, I don't want to see you hold anything back.”

Diving further down, he pressed two fingers against her opening through her leggings and undergarments. She struggled to keep quiet, moaning softly.  
“That’s a good girl. A little louder next time..”

“Y-you’re a terrible tease..” she breathed.

“Perhaps. But maybe if I tease you to a breaking point, you’ll have the nerve to prove me wrong.”

She opened her mouth to protest but was quickly silenced when he kissed her once more. For some reason, she couldn’t find it within herself to push him away when he did. Her heart raced quicker as she bucked into his hand. He could feel through her clothing that she was quite excited. It seems like his teasing had some sort of effect on her. A fact that he found most amusing.  
Haru’s hands flexed tightly against his as she groaned louder into him. Struggling for control, she was unsure how to handle how she was feeling. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to prove him wrong for the sake of shutting him up or to validate that she didn’t need anyone to make her a confident woman.

The Phantom Thieves may have changed her life, but that didn’t mean she was incapable of being a strong person without them.It was at that moment she came to a realization and shifted under his grip, flipping them back over. His hand between her legs held onto her right leg as their kiss broke into heavy breaths.

Akechi chuckled as he looked up at Haru. "I'm surprised..but that isn't exactly a bad thing." His hand continued to move up her leg whilst keeping eye contact with her. "Did I find a breaking point?"

"M-maybe...!" Haru swallowed a dry breath. "I..don't need your help though!"

"I respectfully disagree." he chimed, moving his hand back to her hip. "Had I not said anything you would have kept to yourself. But now that you have the advantage, what do you plan on doing, hm?"

Her eyes narrow a little at him. "I-I want to make you shut up but...I don't want to hurt you."

Akechi scoffs. "Please. There is little you can do that can actually hurt me. Here...allow me to give you one last nudge."

His free hand took hold of her other hip as he felt around for the hem of her leggings and garments. With a single tug, he helped her out of them before she slowly rose so she could completely slip out of them, leaving only her school uniform skirt on her lower half. He leaned back, smirking up at her. "I have all evening, Haru. The next move is all up to you."

She bit her bottom lip, unsure what she was doing. But she wanted to prove that she didn't need anyone to give her courage to go out of her comfort zone -- not while she has been alone for so long. That was exactly what she was going to do..or at least what she told herself she was. Haru shifted for a moment, discarding her skirt before crawling over him. She could see the corners of his lips curve as he watched her move closer.

Haru placed her hands firmly on his bedframe as her knees rested on either side of his face. He took it from there, taking hold of either of her thighs, running his fingers over her pale flesh. His fingers gripped her hips and eased her closer to his lips.

The initial feeling of his tongue brushing over her moist lips was enjoying to make her moan louder than before. Pleasurable shivers trickled down her spine as she gripped onto the headboard tighter.

"A-Akechii..!"  
He couldn't help but chuckle under her. If this was getting her off, then she was in for quite the surprise. He continued to lap his tongue inside her, teasing her sensitive flesh. Goro made sure that she was used to the sensation before moving his right hand once more, sliding it so he could slip two fingers inside her, making Haru gasp breathlessly -- moaning out loud. She didn't even bother to hold back how much she enjoyed herself. Goro loved the noises she was making. Finally, she was letting go and acting like the confidant woman he thought she could be.  
As he spread her moist lips wider, he could feel the pressure of her thighs growing tighter. Her climax lasted for several seconds as she instinctively rolled her hips into his lips, moaning loudly. Goro didn't miss a beat though, as his tongue continued to flick against her tender flesh, lapping up her juices whilst moaning into her.  
When he hear her calm down, he took hold of her hips and lifted her off, setting her beside him. Haru's face was bright red, looking away from him as she quickly closed her legs. She felt like she may have gone overboard and scared him off. However, her concerns were dashed when he sat up and took hold of her cheeks, drawing her into yet another kiss.

Tasting herself on his lips was oddly an erotic yet, pleasing sensation. This time, she placed a hand over his as she leaned into him. He stole her breath in a matter of seconds, pushing away for a moment to whisper into her ear.

"You've been doing well, Haru..but I'm afraid you came here to ease my tension, yes? Why don't you be a good girl and go on your knees for me?"

Her heart was skipping several beats at the request, already feeling her hands shake. But she gave him a nod and started to shift as she went on her knees, showing him her backside. When she pressed her hands into the mattress, she could feel his fingers trail up her spine before moving back down. She tried to look over her shoulder to see what he was doing but felt a firm hand on her head as he towered over her.  
"Be a doll and stay put. I promise I won't hurt you. Just look forward."  
"O-okay.."  
As she turned back to face towards the door, she could feel his hands snaking up her back, helping her out of her sweater, leaving her in only her black bra. He reached around and grasped both of her breasts as he leaned into her, earning a soft moan from the heiress under him.

"I have a confession to make.." he breathed in her sweet rose scented hair,  
"Y-yes..?!" her reply a few octaves higher than she wanted.

He chuckled a little, "When I was a child, I remember seeing you from afar when I was with my mother attending parties for my father. I believe that is when your father started getting interested in going international..but required a little nudge politically to get going in the right direction. We were just children then but I remembered that day well. As time went on, I continued to see you from the shadows until I was enrolled at Kosei..and later met again you through other means.

But..when I learned of what your father was doing and that he needed to be silenced, I took the job not just because I was told." His grip on her tightened a little, but not to a degree that it would hurt her. 

"The man you were going to be sold off to was deplorable. He was worse than my own father and if I could prevent any woman from being stuck with such an egotistical pig with a single shot, I would do it in a heartbeat. Besides, a woman like yourself deserves better."

Akechi shifts his right hand so he could undo her bra, allowing the fine lace fabric to pool around her wrists so she could discard them to the far side of the room. He planted soft kisses on her shoulders.

"You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen, not a servant. My actions back then may have been out of jealousy but know that with you here, willingly beside me, I will ensure that you won't be wasting your time."

He chuckles softly, placing his hands on her hips, whispering into her ear. "After all, who needs a Joker when you have a Prince?"

His words sent a shiver down her spine. Even if he was jealous, she couldn't help but wonder why he took so long to say something. But she supposed that was all in the past. Haru could still feel his breath on her neck, even as his hands moved lower, grasping her rear, making her hold onto the bedding tighter.  
There was a slight shift in the bed when feeling his hands leave her sides. Doing as she promised, she kept still, though his silence was slowly making her anxiety rise. It wasn't until she heard the tearing of paper that she had a vague idea of what he was doing. There was the sound of shuffling behind her until he leaned back into her, kissing her lower back softly.

"Am I right to assume you haven't been intimate before today?", he inquired, breathing against her back.

She gives him a quick nod. "Y-yes.."

"Good." His hands took a firm hold on her hips as he positioned himself over her. "If this becomes too much, say red. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."  
"Okay..p-please be gentle." Her tone was soft but loud enough for him to hear.  
"I wouldn't do it any other way..unless you requested otherwise, of course." He prodded her entrance slowly, already feeling her tight walls cling to him, earning a low groan from him.

Pulling out once more, he braced her hips tightly before sliding himself completely inside her as a high pitched moan slipped from her lips. Already, he was breathing heavily while straddling her, smirking to himself when he heard his vocal lover.

"Does my queen like that? Well, don't you fret. There is more to come."

She opened her mouth to make a retort but was held back when her own voice was caught in her throat. He slid back and back in, making slow friction, giving her time to adjust to him. Her hands clung to the bedding, panting heavily. Biting her lower lip, she held back yet another moan. Unfortunately for her, he noticed and held her hips tighter as he chuckled breathlessly into her ear.  
"Holding back again, Haru? It's okay to let go. Let me hear that adorable..voice of yours."

He picked up the pace on purpose, giving her a reason to grow louder.  
For a moment, her voice was caught in her throat, making her head lean forward before a low moan could be heard from the Okumura heiress. "A-Ak-Akeeechii-kun..!"

Her hips rolled back into him as the pair moaned into one another. She could feel his possessive hold grow tighter on her as he groaned, coming hard into her -- thankfully wearing protection. He remained above her for a moment to catch his breath before sliding out, discarding the used condom. Akechi then pulled Haru into his arms, using his towel he discarded onto the towels to clean them both off.

She buried her face into his chest, a dark crimson flush brushing over her cheeks. "I-I can't believe we..just..?"

Akechi chuckled, breathless from their lovemaking. "I'm afraid so. You're not having any regrets, are you?"

Haru shook her head. "No..I just wish I could catch my breath."

"I'm sure your body is just adjusting to being worshiped." he teased, "..but in all seriousness, you'll be fine."

Haru cuddled closer to him, nuzzling her head into his neck. "If you say so..." she muttered sleepily.

Akechi played with the ends of her hair. "Mmn.." There was a warmth in his chest, one that he hadn't felt since he played a part in being with the Phantom Thieves - albeit a short period of time. Except, this feeling felt more real and not a false emotion to be suppressed under the surface.

The emotion of feeling wanted, needed and overall -- accepted. Haru had done all of that without wanting anything in return. He kissed her forehead softly, smiling to himself. Maybe an attempt at redemption couldn't be all that bad.  
\--------  
{ Four Months Later }  
Haru was hosting a dinner party for Okumura Foods and she knew that the press was going to be there. She had given a tip, saying that a surprise was going to be announced at the party. Tonight she had the largest crowd she had seen in her family's home since her father's announcement of being in the election a year ago. There were many whispers spoken between various party guests as they all tried to guess what the big news was.

It wasn't until the young heiress tapped the side of her glass. All eyes in the room focused on Haru as she donned a black sleeveless evening gown. When the room was quiet, she placed her glass down, smiling - more to herself than to her guests.

"Thank you for coming tonight. As you all know, Okumura Foods has been going through some changes lately. In light of my Father's passing, I know there has been a concern for the Okumura line, seeing as the former engagement I was placed it was not officially bidding. Tonight, however, I am here to reassure those of the board that they need not worry any longer."

She turns to her right, facing Akechi, who wore a black and white tailored suit. She took hold of his right hand as he took her left, placing an engagement ring on her ring finger. There were gasps and whispers muttered throughout the room. Haru blushed a little when she felt him kiss her knuckles before letting go of her hand.

She signaled the music to play once more as Akechi escorted her to the dancefloor while their guests talked among themselves. He held her waist, pulling her close to him while they started to dance.

"I must say, you were quite clever to reveal our engagement in such a fashion as this," Akechi commented as he led Haru.

She couldn't help but giggle, "Well, when you have the mass media and a major company brand knocking at your door for personal information..it only seemed logical to feed the sharks. Give them at least a little something to feed on. Besides..." Haru leaned closer to him, breathing against his ear, "...I'm sure he's watching and is rather jealous."

Of course, that's why all the publicity. Her former fiance, Sugimura, was no doubt watching the affair as it was being broadcasted. Goro gave a nervous chuckle, "What an interesting point. Hah..remind me to not get on your bad side."

"I'm sure you won't. You've learned your lesson, or at least I hope so."

He gave a thoughtful hum. "Hmn..maybe a little bit." He couldn't help but smirk at her. "Can't speak for the bedroom though. That isn't exactly punishment, despite what you might think."

Haru's lips curved a little. "We'll see about that."

He rose a brow."Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." She slipped from his arms for a moment, giving him a chance to twirl her in twice before allowing her to land with her back facing him, leaning her full weight on him. "We'll see later tonight, won't we?"

He moaned softly into her ear as his hands rested on her hips."I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing that I wanted to post for Haru Okumura Week on Tumblr but due to time and lack of interest as a whole from the fandom on the pairing, I decided it was safer for me to just post it here. I know this was pretty drawn out and is probably seen as OOC but...I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed the read and have a nice day! c:


End file.
